In numerous buildings, especilally those above seven or ten stories in height, it is very difficult to remove people in the event of a fire. This invention is of a device which can be installed on the roof of a highrise building and which includes a beam which is rotatable and, preferably, extendible, so that the distal or terminal end will extend over the edge of the building and the boom is provided with a pulley operating a cable to which a basket is connected and which includes a depending guideline, so that the basket may be raised and lowered and manipulated from ground level.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide an improved fire rescue equipment which is adapted to be mounted on the the roof of a building and which has a swingable boom with a depending cable and a carriage connected to the cable to be raised and lowered for the purpose of moving it toward or away from a building so that people may be rescued.